Pretty Blue Eyes
by UnaverageWriterFreak
Summary: When Max is unsure of his sexuality, how is he going to handle it? Don't forget to REVIEW and follow me on IG for updates: UnaverageWriterFreak
1. Chapter 1

It had all started when he was fourteen. While his classmates were gawking over the pretty girls in their class, he wasn't. He was watching the pretty boy with the bright green eyes.

He was unsure of what this meant. He knew what it was to be gay, but he didn't know what it was like to _be_ gay. He didn't know how to handle those emotions and so he bottled them up and locked them away. Now here he was, facing deep conflict as he watched the boy with gorgeous blue eyes from the back of their classroom. The boy had deep eyes that Max could drown in. Eyes that he felt he could expose his deepest secret to, regardless of the fact that those eyes belonged to a boy who wasn't the brightest.

Max turned his head away as he saw _him_ turn back and look around, looking for whoever he felt was staring at him.

Max cursed himself under his breath as the bell rang, grabbing his bag and rushing out, fighting with himself as he turned the corner to enter the boy's bathroom. He stared in the mirror, feeling himself internally lose whatever war he was fighting.

He couldn't come out. Not now and not ever. His family would never look at him the same, they would never treat him the same. For the longest time they would treat their oldest son like he was _fragile and delicate_. And even though Max didn't care about the other kids at his school, he wouldn't deal with the gossip. He wouldn't deal with the stares. And he most certainly wouldn't deal with any type of bathroom situation. Lots of people seem to think that just because someone's gay that they're automatically that persons type and they'll try to get with them no matter what. _That wasn't true._

He needed to talk to someone about this. He couldn't talk to his parents, he didn't need that stress yet. He couldn't talk to Phoebe, she would blab to Cherry then the whole world would know. No, he had to talk to his most trusted partner, the only one who hated everyone enough to keep it a secret.

That's how Max found himself hours later, spilling all of his secrets to the rabbit in front of him.

"I just don't know what to do, Colosso." Max said with a sigh, running a hand over his face. "I could tell _him_ , but what if...what if it ruins our friendship? And I can't even tell mom and dad. They would accept it, but they're not the type of people to just let it go. They'd start this whole big thing about it and that's not what I want."

"I don't know what to say to you on this one, Max. I think you should think long and hard about this one before you make any rash decisions. I mean, who knew you'd be coming out at seventeen?"

"Will you keep it down?" Max hissed angrily, looking around his empty room. "I don't need anyone hearing about this, okay? Not now and not tomorrow either." He shook his head, putting his chin in his hand.

"I just don't know what to do."

* * *

It was a month since that day and Max still hadn't told anyone. Tonight was the night he planned on telling his family and all he could do was hope that they wouldn't jump on him with all that support and love bullshit. He couldn't deal with that. _Not right now_.

They were sitting down, eating dinner. Spaghetti with red sauce, it was one of dads favorites. So far the night was going good and then Max dropped the bomb.

"I've got to tell you guys something." He said nervously. He was never nervous, he needed to snap out of this.

"What is it, honey?" Barb asked, not paying full attention as she began to wrap her noodles around her fork.

"I'm gay."

The fork clattered to the ground, his whole family eerily silent, staring at him as if he was a circus attraction. Max didn't like their gazes on him, he felt trapped. He knew he shouldn't have done this.

"You're- you're what?" Hank asked, staring at his son shocked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Gay, Dad. I'm gay."

"Oh, sweetie! I'm so glad you told us!" Barb got up, completely ignoring her food as she ran over to her son, engulfing him in a tight hug.

Max felt suffocated in this hug, he pushed away slightly from his mother before patting her back awkwardly. "Thanks, mom."

"What's gay?" Billy asked.

Barb and Hank spent the next half hour explaining it to him and Nora.

Max sat in a stool, twiddling his thumbs as he looked down at the counter. He felt a presence beside him and looked up to see Phoebe staring at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked gruffly, looking back down at his hands.

"I was waiting for you to come out. I've known since we were fourteen."

Max snapped his head up at his twin sister, a shocked yet slightly angry look in his eyes. "You've what!?"

"I've known." She said again. Her voice was nonchalant, her shoulders shrugging as she moved a piece of hair off her shoulder. "It was so obvious. You had the biggest crush on that kid. Forgot his name, but I remember he had green eyes. For days after you met him all you would do is mumble plots on how you could get the boy with the _'pretty green eyes'_ to notice you."

Max said nothing, but thought back at the memory, a shrug finding its way to his shoulders.

"You know this doesn't change anything right? The only difference is when I go to the mall, you can come with me and we can go look at boys together!"

"Yeah, not gonna happen, Dweeby."

* * *

It was another month after that, that Max was trying to find the courage to tell the boy with the pretty blue eyes his feelings. They were practicing some new music. Just the two of them. Max had set his guitar down, watching as the boy put his down as well.

The blue eyed boy took a sip of his water, swallowing and setting it down. He stared at Max oddly as Max gave him this... _look_.

"Are you okay, man? You need to take a br- _hmph!_ "

He was cut off by soft lips encasing his in a passionate kiss, Max's hands cradling the pretty blue eyed boy's cheeks.

The boy with the pretty blue eyes was shocked, but then...,but then he was kissing back. This was with fervor. With need. And suddenly, he was happy he had closed and locked the door on his way in like Max had told him to.

The pair stayed like that for a bit, eventually pulling away with swollen lips, the blue eyed boys gorgeous eyes downcast.

Max bit his lip, wondering if he had ruined his chance.

"I-I don't know what to say." The blue eyed boy said eventually, looking at Max.

"Don't say anything then...just kiss me again."

* * *

 **Hmm, I actually really like this! I hope you guys enjoyed reading.**

 **Follow me on IG for updates: "UnaverageWriterFreak"**

 **Do you guys want this to be just a one shot or maybe a short little story?**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


	2. Chapter 2

His head was pounding, eyes blurry, his alarm clock showing the time; 3:27 a.m. He couldn't stop thinking of _him._ He was losing sleep over the boy with the pretty blue eyes once again. This wasn't the first time. Oh no, this was the tenth or eleventh time. Did anyone ever know that he thought of the boy at odd hours? Absolutely not and that's how it would stay.

He couldn't stop thinking of the consequences of someone finding out. How would his band mates react? Would they still treat him the same? What would they do if they found out that Max was staring up at his ceiling, thinking of _his_ pretty blue eyes and plump pink lips. Max was sure they wouldn't care much, but he wasn't risking it. Not when they were basically the only friends he had, as much as he hated to admit it.

So he would continue to lay in silence, alone in his thoughts, tables turning in his head. But eventually, eventually he would fall asleep and for the third time this week, his dreams would be filled with stories of him and his blue eyed boy.

* * *

Max sat in the kitchen the next morning, thankful that it was a Saturday. But Saturday meant two more days till he could see his blue eyed baby. Blue eyed baby? What was he thinking? He needed to stop this.

His internal struggle was cut off as he felt someone give him a tight hug. He shoved them off, turning to glare at them. It was Cherry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded, glaring at his sisters best friend.

"Phoebe told me about what you guys talked about last night." She leaned closer to him, looking around. "About you being _gay._ " She moved away, satisfied that she kept her voice down. "And I just wanted to know that even though we weren't exactly friends before that I'll support you no matter what!"

Max gave the girl a disgusted look, his features angry as he shoved away his cereal, running upstairs to Phoebe's room and flinging the door open to find his sister doing her hair.

"Max, get out." She said in a bored tone, not turning to face him.

He angrily stormed over to her, grabbing her hairbrush and tossing it onto the ground. She angrily yelped, turning to face her brother with an irritated look on her face.

"What do you want and why do you look so pissed?"

There was fury in his eyes, his hands balled into fists. "How could you do this to me!?" He exclaimed angrily, his entire body radiating anger. "How could you out me like that? Especially to your dumb as a door nail, blonde, blabber mouth, best friend!?"

Phoebe opened and closed her mouth, but nothing came out. Her eyes were ashamed, downcast to the floor.

Cherry stepped behind Max slowly. "Listen, Max. It's no big deal, I'll stay silent and you'll give me a pack of gummy worms once a week! It's a win-win!"

Max slowly turned to face Cherry, his face angry. "No, you listen to me, Orange. You'll keep your mouth shut or you'll never see Phoebe or any of us ever again, you got me? You think Phoebe's the only person in this family who can snitch on their siblings?" Max turned to face Phoebe one last time. "If I even hear a word about this getting out anywhere, I'm telling Mom and Dad and you'll never see her again." And with that, he was gone, storming down the stairs and down the slide to his lair.

Did his sister not think? This wasn't even any of her damn business! It was hard enough coming out to his family, he didn't need his sister telling everyone and their best friend! He hoped this wouldn't get out anywhere and if it did, Cherry was going to be very sorry.

* * *

It was Tuesday as Max walked down the hallway, sad that his blue eyed baby - damn it, he needed to stop saying that - wasn't in school that day.

Max was pulling useless books from his locker as his band mates approached him, sympathetic looks on their faces. Oyster laid a hand on Max's shoulder, causing Max to jump, not expecting anyone to touch him.

He turned to face his band mates, slamming his locker shut, already mentally done with the day. "What do you guys need?" He asked tiredly, shocked as his band mates pulled him into a tight hug.

"We just want you to know that we'll support you and love you no matter what." Oyster said as they all pulled away.

"What the hell is this about?"

"Well, word around school is that you're well-you're gay and we just want you to know that we accept you no matter what!"

Max zoned out, feeling as if his entire world just fell apart. Who the hell outed him? _Cherry._ Without another word, he shoved past his friends and stormed over to Phoebe and Cherry, grabbing the formers arm and pulling her into a janitors closet.

She snatched her arm away, an irritated look on her face. "What the hell, Max! I was in the middle of a conversa- Are you crying?"

His dark, angry, eyes looked up at her, flooded with pouring tears. "Cherry's got a lot of nerve. Outing me."

Phoebe gasped, shocked. "Max, I'm - I'm sorry! I didn't think she would!"

"It's too late now!" Max shouted, not caring if anyone heard him. " _She ruined my life!_ " And with a tug, his hood was over his head and he was gone, running out of the closet and out of the building.

* * *

It was cold. He had turned everything off, not a single light source could flood through his room. This was what he wanted now.

To say he was pissed was an understatement; he was livid.

He was stopped once again from falling into his thoughts when his Mom called him upstairs, yelling that it was important.

So he trudged up the stairs, his eyes downfallen, but not sad. In the living room was his family, plus Cherry.

"What do you need?"

Billy day on the couch, twiddling his thumbs, a guilty look on his face. "I-I told people that you were... _gay._ Not Cherry."

Max looked up, his eyes ablaze, but much softer. "You _what?_ "

"I told people. I thought that since you said it so openly that everyone knew so I told my school friends and well some of my school friends have brothers and sisters in your school."

Max stayed silent, one hand on his jutted out hip, the other on his forehead, pressed against the irritated crease line.

"I didn't mean to, Max! I didn't know you wanted to keep it a secret! I thought you were proud of it!"

Max walked over to Billy, kneeling in front of him. Billy closed his eyes in fear. The younger boy was shocked though when his brother pulled him into a tight hug, a deep sigh leaving his lips.

"It's fine. Things happen." And with that, he released Billy, standing up and leaving, this time through the front door.

* * *

 **Not too much, involving our pretty blue eyed boy this chapter, but more story development! I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Don't forget to follow me on IG: UnaverageWriterFreak**

 **And don't forget to REVIEW! Reviews keep a writer motivated!**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


	3. Chapter 3

Bright blue eyes thought of pink swollen lips. Those same eyes thought of the way the boy had let his fingers run down his face to his sides, gently trailing against the revealed skin by the hem of his t-shirt.

 _Those lips._ The boy with the pretty blue eyes couldn't get Max's pretty pink swollen lips out of his head. One minute he was speaking, the next second he was kissing the boy, biting his bottom lip softly, letting their tongues meet somewhere in the middle. But now, now he sat in silence, his mind clouded with thoughts so sinful he didn't think he would ever utter them aloud.

Just like Max though, before he could get lost in his thoughts he was pulled out by a small knock on his door. He checked his clock, seeing that it was five before eight. The boy with the pretty blue eyes wondered who could be here at such a late hour knowing his mother wouldn't allow visitors past 8:30.

So he stood up, clad in only his black boxers and opened his bedroom door, only to stumble back as a figure hugged him tightly. What he assumed were tears were now wetting his bare shoulder and he put the figure at arms length, sighing in relief when he saw Max.

He furrowed his eyebrows though, bringing them over to his bed and making a _'stay right here'_ motion with his finger as he rushed to grab a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. In a few minutes though, he sat back down next to Max, asking what had happened. And as he saw Max turn to an angered, blubbering, mess, resisting himself to show the angry tears sliding down his blotchy red face, all he did was pull the boy into a tight hug.

"I'm not crying." Max mumbled, pulling away from the boy to wipe his eyes furiously. "And I'm not the touchy feely kind of guy, you know that, Alex...,but I wouldn't object to it if you just held me for a bit longer."

Alex laughed, his pretty blue eyes shining softly as he pulled Max into his arms again. "I wouldn't object to it either." And then he was silent again. Eventually though, they wound up under his blankets spooning, Max being the little spoon and his _boyfriend_ being the big spoon.

It was nine when they fell asleep, ten when Alex's mother decided not to do anything about the situation, and eleven that Max's phone had completely overloaded from all of the texts and calls. _But none of this disturbed the peace._

* * *

 _Alex pulled away, his forehead resting against Max's, their breathing uneven and heavy._

 _"I really like you." Max said confidently, but his hands led to believe other wise, shaking under the stress. "And I want you to be my boyfriend."_

 _Alex smiled, knowing the boy wasn't too keen on showing his feelings, but he had let his guard down. He leaned in, giving Max a slow and passionate kiss. Max immediately responded, a happy grin on his very kissable lips._

 _The two pulled away though after a few more minutes._

 _"When are we gonna tell your parents?"_

 _"Soon." Max had promised, but Alex didn't know if soon existed in this case._

* * *

Max opens the door to his house, bracing himself for the yelling. He watched his mom turn around, a shocked look on her face before she stood up, rushing over to him and pulling him into a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again! Where were you!? You had us worried sick!" She smacked his shoulder, causing him to roll his eyes as his dad came over. Hank opened his mouth to yell, but Max held a hand up, signaling for him to stop.

"I have someone I want you to meet. Do _not_ mess this up."

Max pressed the penguin tray before stepping out, shutting the door behind him and walking over to Alex, slowly holding his hand out. "Are you sure you wanna do this? They're kind of crazy."

Alex immediately noticed the apprehension in Max's eyes and pulled him into a soft hug, knowing that Max needed it, but would never ask for it.

Max took this chance to hold Alex in his arms, breathing in the scent of his cologne - you know, the one that makes Max's head go fuzzy and causes his heart to speed up?

He pulled away though, squeezing Alex's hand as he took the older boy - by a month and a half - up to his front door, taking in a deep breathe before he opened it.

He allowed Alex to step in first before stepping in behind him and shutting the door.

Max stepped over to Alex who immediately put his arm around Max's shoulder, letting his hand rub comfortingly up and down his clothed arm.

"Mom, Dad, everyone; this is Alex. He's my - my _boyfriend._ "

"Hi." Alex added in, waving his free hand awkwardly, holding Max closer to him. He needed some type of reassurance, some method of calming his fragile nerves.

"Oh," Barb said surprised, she let her mouth turn into a wide grin before pulling Alex into a tight hug. "It's so nice to meet you!"

Alex chuckled, shocked as he hugged Barb back, a grin on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, ma'am. It's nice to meet the man and woman who raised such a chivalrous, endearing, brilliant, young man."

Behind him Max blushed, but hid it as he looked down at his non existent watch.

Alex shook Hank's hand, his bright smile that reached his pretty blue eyes absolutely contagious and soon Max's entire family was laughing and smiling, greeting Alex and pulling him into hugs.

Eventually though, Max pulled Alex down to his room, ignoring his mother's demand that the door stay open.

They lay on his bed, Max's head resting on Alex's chest as they talked quietly, Max's loud bursts of laughter sometimes breaking the quiet tones of their voices.

"You know..., I'm really glad you kissed me." Alex said softly, looking down at Max who smiled at him.

"I am too." And then he kissed him again.

* * *

 **Hi! You've reached the END OF THIS STORY! I hope you enjoyed reading this and will read my future works as well!**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW! And follow me on IG for updates: UnaverageWriterFreak**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


End file.
